Ginny's book of records
by Remus-Chocolade
Summary: Eleven facts you may not know about the youngest Weasley, Poking fun at about every one of her brothers....
1. The list

**AN: Don't own any of the characters, belongs to Rowling, bla, bla, bla.  
So, somewhere on the net I saw someone having misspelled 'Guinness' to 'Ginney's' and thus this idea came to me.**

1: When she was nine, Ginny made a bet with Ron over how long she could _not _talk about Harry Potter. If she managed to go an entire hour, she would get to play with his broom for the rest of the afternoon, if she didn't, he would get her bag of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. Her tongue slipped after fifty-six minutes and she had to give him the sweets. Still, the loss wasn't too great, she had stolen it from the twins earlier that day.

2: When she was four, Ginny managed to make Percy laugh so hard the rest of the family came running to, thinking he had a seizure of some sort. It was out in the garden, Bill, Charlie and the twins had been playing quidditch while Ron watched and Percy read some boring book. She had peeked over his shoulder where he was sitting on a blanket in the shadow and said something, sending him into a several minutes long fit. When they asked him later what it was, he wasn't able to respond through giggles at the mere thought. For many years it was a mystery in the family.

3: The last New Years Eve of the Millenium Ginny celebrated at her parent's house with the rest of the family and friends. While everyone else enjoyed more than enough to drink, she settled for a glass of champaign and a muggle Polaroid camera. When she showed the pictures it resulted in to her brothers the next day, one by one and of course only the most embarrasing involving themselves, they changed colour several times, George settled for two (from pale hung-over to furiously red to scared greenish) and Percy didn't stop before he reached seven (from nauseated green to flushed pink to almost normal pale, back to green, going on snowy white, then on to bright magenta and closing in on purple before settling on parchment-pale). Years later she had no problem blackmailing them into baby-sitting.

4: When she was six, Ginny decided she would not shed a single tear over something her twin brothers did. Sure, they rarely picked on her, more often they used her as a look-out, still she had observed how they mocked Ron if he got weepy over anything at all. To keep track, she would scratch a small line into her bedpost with a needle every time she broke her own promise. To this day her bedpost is scratch-free... Except that one for Fred.

5: When she was in her third year at Hogwarts, she and her dorm-mates made a rather mean bet about who could keep the longest intelligent conversation with 'that loony Rawenclaw-girl'. She won with thirty-two minutes, exploding first when Luna claimed dragon-keepers were kept alive by their frequent drinking of the creatures' blood, which they were heavy addicted to. Ginny saw this as not only an offence to her brother Charlie, but a personal insult to her intelligence, she could think for herself and didn't buy such a ridiculous story.

6: When Ginny was fourteen, Fred and George dared her to pull a better prank on the Slytherins than they could within ten days. After a week of research and practising she managed to put a jinx on the entrance to the Slytherin common room, causing anyone who tried entering to be hit with a powerful bat-bogey hex. When the twins saw this, hid behind a suit of armour with her, their pride took such a heavy blow they never spoke about it again. Unless they _really_ needed her help, then they could be forced into admitting she had out-done them.

7: Unlike most children, her brothers included, Ginny never wet her bed. No one understood why, but from she was exactly six months old little Ginny would keep her bladder under control until she was safe in her mother's arms. Even if her father or maybe Bill picked her up in the morning she would stubbornly keep her diaper dry to the moment she was embraced in Molly's sweet scent.

8: When her niece Rose brought her new boyfriend home for Christmas at the Burrow, Ginny made no more than three rude comments about Scorpius. This made her nicer, at least more controlled, than even her mother and Fleur, who both thought him to be suspiciously well-behaved, too thin, his hair was too long and his chin weak. They stopped counting for Ron when he reached eighty-seven.

9: Ginny isn't known to be mad for long at a time, but her bedroom-door was the one most frequently slammed in the Weasley-household. Three times it had gone off it's hinges as a result; when all her brothers had left her (Percy, Ron, Fred and George went to Hogwarts, Bill was in Egypt and Charlie bugged off to Romania!), when Harry proclaimed it to be too dangerous for them to be together and the last after the war had ended.

10: Out of all the Weasley-children, Ginny was the one to most often seek comfort next to one of the others during the night. It had nothing to do with being scared of the dark or monsters under the bed, she simply didn't like to sleep all by herself. Therefore she knew all about Bill's muttering, Charlie's snores, Percy's shifting, the twins' sleepwalking and Ron's nightmares, knowledge she would happily give her sisters-in-law as comfort years later.

11: Whenever someone would ask Ginny how many boyfriends she have had, she would always hastily start to talk about something else. That is a record she keeps to herself, the best for her family. Especially Ron.

**AN: Useless, cryptic extra-notes:  
1: Don't feel bad for the twins, they probably nicked the bag back from Ron.  
2: Making Percy laugh is quite an accomplishment if you ask me.  
3: What exactly she caught her brothers doing I'll let you decide for yourself. Probably nasty things.  
4: No, Ron isn't a cry-baby, that not what I'm implying, but sometimes I think he let the tears run out of pure anger.  
5: Yeah, you gotta find something to occupy yourself with.  
6: Okay, that's half-assed, but seeing as I don't have Weasley-twins-imagination, that's the prank that outdid them!  
7: And when she learned to walk she was as good as potty-trained already. Imagine Molly's relieve.  
8: I suspect she either kept a safe distance or got help from some prozac. Or something.  
9: Her brothers were supposed to be there for her, not leave her! Never.  
10: Okay, I gotta do something more with that idea!  
11: But if she ever felt like giving her brother a rage-induced heart-attack... **


	2. Number ten

**AN: Since I only got a million other projects, I'm doing this too. ;D  
This was kinda rushed and probably not very good, but it was fun to write a more detailed version of #10 on the list.**

"So... How are you?" Ginny asked and gripped her cup of tea harder. She was sitting by the kitchen table of her least favourite sister-in-law.

"Oh, we're good," Fleur replied with a nod. It was just the two of them since Bill had stated his wife didn't spend enough time with his sister, not thinking how obvious the reason was. "'Ow are you?" The blonde asked after a moment.

"Good," Ginny answered and they lapsed into an unpleasant silence.

"I'm worried for Bill," Fleur blurted out after a couple of minutes since he seemed to be the only thing they had common interest in.

"Oh, why?" The redhead leaned a bit forward, hoping the air-head wasn't making things up.

"Yes, in 'is sleep... 'E says zhings like 'don't leave me' and 'you'll pay'. I 'aven't asked 'im about it, I zhink 'e zhinks I'll leave him." They both took a sip of tea, a smile playing on the lips of the younger.

"He's always done that. Once I woke with him rambling on about a lemon and when I agreed it was his lemon he fell silent again," Ginny said with a snicker.

"You 'ave slept with him?" Fleur's eyes widened a bit and Ginny tried ignoring the way she had asked.

"Yeah, I didn't really fancy my own bed when I was younger." She looked out the window for a moment before making eye-contact with the blond.

"Oh... But I don't like zhat 'e zhinks I'll leave 'im, I would never do that." Fleur wondered what had made her husband have thoughts like that.

"Have a talk with him, then. And the muttering won't stop, just learn to live with it." They smiled at each other for a moment.

--

"Shop's going good?" Ginny asked where she was perched up beside the register at Weasley Wizard Wheezes after closing time.

"Fantastic," Angelina replied while sweeping the floor. She stopped and looked at the redhead for a long moment. "I'm not so sure about George, though."

"Oh?" She jumped down, hoping her brother wasn't about to have another huge breakdown, he had had enough problems before.

"Yeah, he doesn't sleep good lately, he walks around and... Last night I found him by the kitchen counter, cutting carrots."

"Why carrots?" Ginny couldn't help but smile at the mental image.

"I have no idea, but he almost lost a finger, good thing I found him when I did." Angelina leaned on the broom, concerned about her husband.

"That he walks in his sleep isn't anything new. I think you should lock the bedroom door," she advised her sister-in-law.

"I don't know... Last week he peed on the alarm clock when he wasn't awake. I really don't want to look us in." She sighed, knowing it wasn't seldom George went to the bathroom during the night.

"That gotta be messy, but nothing like what I experienced once. They both ganged up and tried throwing me out the window after drawing on me with permanent ink. My shouts woke everybody except them, you should have seen Mum, she was in a state, only getting angrier when they said they didn't remember it." Ginny put a hand on the other's shoulders, smiling reassuringly.

"Wow, that had to be bad."

"Worse for them, Dad nailed shut the windows while Mum kept shouting at them, giving them more punishments than she remembered the next day." Ginny frowned at the memory.

"Still, I'm worried for him." Angelina didn't like George wandering unconsciously around, maybe setting off fireworks or otherwise hurt himself.

"Talk to him, not me. If all else fails, tie him to the bed." They both laughed at the thought.

--

"What about this?" Ginny had agreed to go shopping for new furniture with Audrey, now they were looking at beds.

"Mmm... Not big enough," Audrey quickly decided to the queen size bed with white headboard.

"How big do you want? Enough for a flock of hippogriffs?" Ginny kept strolling around the shop, looking for anything to end their hourlong search.

"No, just for me to not get smacked out during the night. Percy is not a still sleeper," she said and eyed a four-poster, changing her mind about it when seeing the price.

"I know. Want a good advise?" Ginny plopped down on a hard mattress.

"Please, anything for a quiet night!"

"Rub his earlobes when he starts shifting, works miracles."

"Really? I gotta try that, maybe we don't need such a big bed."

"Does that mean we're done here now?" Ginny asked and bounced up. Audrey nodded and the redhead beamed as they finally exited the store.

--

"I'm worried for Ron," Hermione said and Ginny almost groaned, all week had been like that with her sisters-in-law. She turned towards he friend on the couch, ready to listen to what she knew must come. "He's having nightmares, really bad ones and he wakes up screaming."

"Nothing new. Try getting him to talk about them and he'll fall asleep again afterwards."

"I've tried, but he doesn't want to tell me." The brunette looked frustrated by the problem she couldn't solve.

"Just nag him into that, like everything else," Ginny told her. Hermione wrinkled her nose in a moment of offence, but understood the redhead wasn't serious. "I've heard of dark holes and rubber ducks, lots of spiders, flying cars, books, angry brothers, veelas and vampires, you just have to crack him and he'll happily tell you every detail before laying down and sleep on."

"But how am I going to get through to him?"

"That's your problem, but I bet you'll find a solution."

--

"Ginny?" The pale woman turned towards Ginny where they were laying on the grass, soaking up the sun.

"Let me guess: Charlie's snoring is driving you mad and you want me to tell you what to do. Just roll him over on his stomach or put a pillow over his face and learn to live with it! Have you all ganged up to drive me crazy this week?" The red propped herself up on the elbow, eyes burning with annoyance.

"No, I was just wondering if you could pass me the ice-tea. By the way, I can barely sleep _without_ those damn snores," she said with a smile. Ginny handed her the beverage with a smile at herself.

**AN: Yes, I saved Charlie to the end because... Well, it had to be an OC, but I didn't name her here, even though I know very good who it is. I also did not describe Audrey for the same reason, you get some liberty as a reader and can put in however you imagine them yourself.**


End file.
